


Motherly Meddling

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer





	Motherly Meddling

“When’s your daughter going to propose?” Deb leans over to ask Tammye during halftime of the game. 

Tammye gave the other mom a knowing look and playfully rolled her eyes. “You know my daughter. She’s either going to act on impulse and do it when we never expect it, or she’s going to think about it so much that we’ll never get to be grandmothers because she waited too long.”

Deb laughed and nodded along. “Well, let’s hope she doesn’t wait that long…actually, I know Alex won’t let her wait that long. I might have accidentally overheard a conversation she was having with her bestfriend where 'babies after the Olympics' was specifically mentioned.”

The blonde woman’s eyes went wide. “You’re kidding? Oh my gosh.” She squealed and tried to keep her excitement down as she attracted attention from some of the other mothers. 

Deb held her hands up. “I kid you not. We could be grandmothers in a couple of years.” 

Tammye sighed happily. “I hope so.”

“I just hope they have a girl. Alex needs a little girl to play dress up with and paint nails. She always told me when she was little that she wanted 5 daughters when she grew up.” Deb said with a laugh.

Tammye chuckled. “5!? Mercy, I don’t know if those two could handle 5. But I agree that they need a little girl. Could you imagine a little girl that looks just like Ali? She would have my daughter wrapped around her little finger from the second she was born.”

“Amen to that!” 

“I just wish we could get some real information out of them. I just want to know what’s going through their heads. I mean, are they talking about marriage and kids? Are these conversations that they’re having?” Tammye questioned as she saw the team walk back onto the field after half time and people started settling back in their seats around them.

“I know what you mean. I have to straight up ask Alex if I want any information.”

“I ask Ashlyn but she always changes the subject on me.” 

“We should just put them on the spot and bring it up when they’re together.” Deb said nonchalantly before both women turned to each other in shock of the genius thought. 

“That’s exactly what we should do!” Tammye agreed in excitement.

“Tonight at dinner.” Deb agreed with a nod and a wink. 

“What are you two gossiping about?” Kyle said as he came back from the concession stand and handed each woman a water bottle. 

“Your sister and Ashlyn.” Deb informed him.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Now I know why they were worried about you two sitting together. They figured you guys would have their wedding planned by the time the game was over.” 

Deb and Tammye looked at each other and shrugged before they started to laugh. 

Kyle just shook his head and laughed with them. Lord bless his sisters when they do finally get married. 

~~ ~~

“Thank you two for taking us out for dinner.” Tammye said as her, Ali, Ashlyn, Deb, and Kyle sat down at the restaurant table.

“It’s our pleasure. We want to do something special for our mothers on Mother’s Day.” Ali insisted.

“We appreciate it. You never know, in a couple of years you might be celebrating Mother’s Day for a different reason.” Deb said with a wink towards the two younger women. 

Ashlyn and Ali both looked at each other wide eyed and turned away with slight blushes.

Deb and Tammye looked at each other questioningly. They figured the comment would at least cause the young women to say something.

The conversation went on as normal for a while until they got their food. There was a little family sitting at a table close to theirs and they had a baby girl that was laughing in the high-chair as her daddy tried to feed her. Ali had already noticed the baby but the baby laughing captivated her attention. 

“Awwww, she’s so adorable.” Ali cooed quietly in Ashlyn’s ear and nodded her head towards the baby.

Ashlyn looked up and smiled when she spotted what Ali was looking at. The two mothers noticed the exchange and gave them wide smiles. 

“That will be you two one day.” Deb commented as she reached across the table and squeezed her daughter’s hand.

Ali bit her lip and sheepishly looked up at her girlfriend. “Should we tell them?” Ali whispered.

Ashlyn looked at their smiling moms and gave a nod to Ali. 

Ali looked back to her mom and Tammye and took Ashlyn’s hand in hers to give her a little bit of confidence. “That will actually hopefully be us by next Mother’s Day.”

Both of the older women’s eyes went wide along with Kyle’s. 

“You’re pregnant!?” Kyle asked in disbelief.

“Surely you aren’t pregnant, Alex. You have the World Cup coming up.” Deb said, not believing that her daughter would do something so drastic and miss such an incredible opportunity.

Ali quickly shook her head. “No! Not pregnant. No one is pregnant.” 

“Then what do you mean?” Tammye asked for clarification. 

Ashlyn smiled and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. “We have submitted adoption papers. We were told the process takes a while so we submitted them back in December with the hopes we might get a child between the World Cup and Olympics.”

Ali nodded along with a big smile. “It’s not a guarantee that we will get a child anytime soon, but we’re pretty excited. We’re actually thinking that we might get married at the courthouse when we get back to D.C. to help the adoption process along.” She had a nose-crinkling grin and looked to Ashlyn who gave her a quick kiss. 

The two soccer players looked to their mothers and the smiles had disappeared from their faces. 

“Are you not happy?” Ashlyn asked a little defensively as she pulled Ali close to her and looked at their shocked mothers.

Tammye snapped out of her daze and then patted Deb on the arm to get her to respond. 

“Of course we’re happy.” Deb got out but she was still looking at the girls like they were crazy.

“You don’t look happy.” Ali responded. “We’re talking about your grandchildren. This is what you guys wanted, right?” Ali asked, obviously starting to get upset. 

Ashlyn gave a hard look to her mother that said they better say something to make Ali feel better. 

“We are happy. So happy, sweetheart.” Tammye said with the best smile she could muster. “I think we’re just a little…” 

“Surprised, shocked, stunned?” Kyle offered her.

Tammye nodded. “Exactly.” 

“But this is exciting!” Ali insisted. 

Deb finally met her daughter’s eyes and looked at her closely. “Why didn’t you tell me? You tell me everything but you didn’t tell me that you applied to adopt a child or that you wanted to get married and not have a wedding?” 

Ali couldn’t take it any more as she heard the sadness in her mom’s voice. She gave Ashlyn’s hand three squeezes which was their signal and then they both broke out in goofy smiles and started laughing. 

“What are you guys laughing at? Your moms are really hurt you didn’t tell them!” Kyle said in disbelief about how insensitive the two were being. 

“We’re not getting married!” Ashlyn said through her laughter.

“Or adopting a baby!” Ali added. “YET.” 

“What?” Deb asked as the other three at the table looked at the couple like they were crazy.

“We were playing you guys. Sydney’s mom overheard your little plan to pressure us into giving you details. She told Sydney and Sydney told us.”

“You were just joking?” Deb asked to make sure.

Ali nodded. “Just joking. We promise. We just thought we would have some fun with you two. Don’t think we haven’t caught on to you guys subtlety hinting about our marriage plans or our children plans.”

“You two are horrible! I thought my only daughter was about to get married and not let me come to her wedding!” Tammye exclaimed and reached over to slap Ashlyn on the arm.

“I’m sorry, mama. Look, here’s the deal. Ali and I love each other. We will get married one day. We will give you grandchildren one day. But PLEASE don’t bug us about it. Nothing is going to happen until after the Olympics anyway.” Ashlyn explained. 

“AND when something does happen, I promise you two will be the first to know. You’re our moms. We love you and want to share our lives with you, but it’s going to be on our on time frame.” Ali added.

Deb and Tammye both had smiles reappear on their faces and they nodded in agreement of their daughters’ statements. 

“Well, I’m glad you two aren’t running of and getting married, but I have to admit that I’m a little disappointed that you were joking about the adoption thing.” Tammye admitted. 

“Me too. I did enjoy thinking about having a little grandbaby for a moment.” Deb agreed.

Ali and Ashlyn just groaned.


End file.
